Bea Goldston-Smith
Beatrice 'Bea' Goldston-Smith is a main character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a werewolf and is also the Alpha of the Goldston Wolf Pack. She is the older sister of Harry Goldston and Kasia Lewski, and she Imprinted on Lewis Smith several years ago. She is the mother of Stephanie, Spencer and Simon. Bea has the extra ability of Weather Manipulation. Appearance Bea has the same naturally dark hair and tanned skin of her family, a trait also followed by her brother. Her eyes are a light chocolate brown, and she stands at 6ft 6, as she is the Alpha. In her wolf form, she is around the same height, and her wolf fur is slightly bizzare, not following the normal trait of following her hair colour, and instead she has silver fur when she is a wolf. She does not wear clothes while she is a wolf, but as a human, she dresses in quite simple clothing, as she is always ready to change back into her wolf form, should the occasion arise. Ability Werewolves all possess enhanced speed, strength and senses, which are further enhanced when they're in their wolf form. They are immortal, and will heal rapidly when injured. Their body temperatures are unnaturally high, which prevents them from feeling cold and burns off alcohol and drugs. They also have a telepathic mind link with the other members of their pack. Along with this, Bea is the Alpha, giving her the power to control the will of members of her pack, and to communicate telepathically with any wolf, not just those in her pack. Bea also possesses the ability to control and manipulate the weather. The weather can change reflexively with her emotions, but she has gained better control since when she first manifested, and is a lot more accurate with what she wants to do. She can use her power to strike people down with lightning, and cause storms. Bea can also raise and lower the temperature, create rain or drought, create strong winds to make herself levitate and create mist or fog to shield herself or others. While she has had this ability for a long time, she is still learning the limitations. Family & Relationships *Mother - Hannah McHugh *Father - Jackson Goldston *Younger Brother - Harry Goldston *Younger Half-Sister - Kasia Lewski *Sister-in-law - Erin Castor *Imprint - Lewis Smith *Daughter - Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Sons - Spencer Goldston-Smith and Simon Goldston-Smith *Nephews - Castiel Goldston and Xavier Lewski Pack Bea is the Alpha of the Goldston Wolf Pack. Her Beta is Erin Castor, despite the fact that this position would naturally belong to her brother. While Bea was dead, Erin was promoted to Alpha and Harry took his place as Beta, but since she was saved they have returned to their original ranks. Other members of her pack are listed. *Seth Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Kasia Lewski Future members of the Goldston Wolf Pack are as follows. *Castiel Goldston *Xavier Lewski *Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Spencer Goldston-Smith *Simon Goldston-Smith *Naomi Grey *Molly Grey *Nickolas Grey *Loretta Grey Etymology Beatrice is a Latin name meaning "Voyager through life". It is also known to have links to the Latin word beatus, which means "Blessed". She has nicknamed herself Bea, but her half-sister Kasia Lewski has also given her the name Beata, which is the Polish form of the name Beatrice. She has no middle name. The surname Goldston is her maiden name and means "gold stone" or "gold town". The English definition of her marital surname Smith is to smite or to strike and also to smith. She has hypthenated her surnames, like her children have done. Brief History Bea and her brother, Harry, grew up in southern Texas, with their mother raising them single handedly. Their father was absent most of their childhood, and when Bea was nineteen years old, Bea shifted into a werewolf, so she left home. On her travels, she found Erin Castor, and they formed a pack together. When the Firelock Coven decided they were going to attack the Hunters, Bea and Erin left America and went over to Japan to help, called over by Carita Lindstrom, a then member of the coven whom they'd previously befriended. However, the two never really returned to the US, choosing to remain with the coven in Japan instead, until Harry shifted, and he joined the pack. Then, they travelled briefly to America to meet him. Later, Bea met her father, Jackson, who revealed that the Malus were evil, and the coven and pack fought against them. During the battle, she was almost turned into stone by Delphia Malus, but saved when Seth Grey noticed Delphia's aim and deleted her ability. A while later, Bea Imprinted on were-elephant Lewis Smith. While the pair wanted a child, Bea did not want to stop phasing (as would be neccessary) because she did not want to leave her pack, the pair later asked Harrison Grey to use his power to give them children. He made them a daughter, Stephanie, and a son, Spencer. Several years after her pack gained their power and rule, Bea was again visited by her father, who warned her of a coming threat which would kill her. He was trying to persuade her to flee the forthcoming second battle against the Malus, but failed. However, she stopped phasing to prevent her pack from learning of her foreseen death, and because of this, she became pregnant. Bea gave birth to Simon the same day as she discovered her pregnancy with the help of Sienna's age alteration. She continued into the pre-emptive strike against the Malus although she was certain it would lead to her death. She fought well, but was caught off guard by an unknown blonde vampire who attacked her, fatally wounding her. Jackson Goldston joined the fight in time to kill the blonde, but there was no way he could save his daughter. After her death, Erin became Alpha and Harry Beta. A few weeks after Bea's death, Lewis was overcome by his grief and fled away from their family, since there were too many reminders of his loss in their home. However, soon after he left, he encountered Poppy and P.J. Haxford, who had heard the news and travelled to Japan to save her. P.J. used her ability of necromancy to return Bea to life, but to a zombielike state, and Poppy then healed her and returned her to normalcy, meaning she regained her role as Alpha, making Erin her Beta again and demoting Harry down to a normal wolf. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Werewolves